vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Elijah
The relationship between the Original Vampire Elijah and the cured Vampire Damon Salvatore. They first met in an old house when Elena was kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. Elijah and Damon had always been at odds with each other. However, they put aside their somewhat-negative feelings for each other and protect the Mystic Falls Gang. Since Elijah left to help his brother, Klaus, in New Orleans, they have lost contact with each other. They are permanently separated being Elijah passes away before Damon does. However, it is unknown if they ever see each other in the afterlife. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two When Damon tried to save Stefan from losing his head, he staked Elijah. Later, Elijah came back to life and pulled the stake out of himself. Elijah saw and heard Damon talking to Rose as well as Slater, he then threw a couple of coins to the window causing it to shatter. Later he compelled Slater to kill himself with a stake after he talked to Rose and Damon on the phone. Damon was about to leave Slater's apartment with Elena and Rose when three unknown vampires came in and was looking for the doppelgänger, Elijah suddenly arrived and killed one of them and they wanted to know who he was. Damon was surprised he was still alive after he had killed him, Elijah said he had been dead for hundreds of years, and took the two unknown vampires hearts out and let them go. In Crying Wolf, Elijah is in the Lockwood mansion where Damon arrives to meet him and once they meet, they shake hands and act like friends. They go to private room and continues to talk there and Elijah asks where Elena is; Damon says they are laying low because of the werewolf problem. Damon wants to know why he is here and Elijah attempts to leave but Damon gets in the way, Elijah uses his super speed power to pin Damon to the wall and tells him how arrogant young vampires are before sticking a pencil in his neck. Later that day he comes to save Damon from the Wolf pack and kills three of the werewolves by ripping their hearts out and breaks the neck of the last and comments to Damon that it was the third time he has saved his life. Next day Elijah comes to the Grill with Jenna and continues his charade as historian, he meets Damon and with the suggestion of Andie, Damon makes a dinner party for Elijah and he agrees for the dinner party. when he comes he warns Damon not to do anything or he and everyone in the Salvatore house will be killed. The dinner party begins and they eat and talk. Once dinner is over, Damon invites Elijah into the living room to talk and drink there. Damon ask why he wants know where the witches died Elijah ignores him. Damon gets ready to kill him but Alaric interrupted him and tells Damon that the Dagger would kill him if he uses it. John who had earlier invited himself to dinner, asked Elijah how he would kill Klaus and then Elijah explained that they should be aware that he keeps everyone alive so long as the deal stands. Alaric appears behind Elijah and stabs him with the Dagger but Alaric takes the Dagger out of him and as soon they leave the basement, Elijah appears to Jonas Martin and has him track Elena. When he arrives to The Gilbert Lakehouse he throws a couple of stones which smashed the door away He says that while he can't come in the house, he can wait them out. Elijah says that the deal is off and calls Elena's threats a bluff, Elena responds by stabbing herself and Elijah asks her to let him heal her and unknown to him, Damon was there and gave her the Dagger which she quickly stabbed him with. The day after Damon tries to burn Elijah's body so that he can take the Dagger back but it doesn't work and according to Katherine his body is indestructible to fire. When Luka Martin tries to take the Dagger out, Katherine tries to stop him but gets staked and when he makes a second attempt, Damon burns him. In The Last Dance, after Klaus almost killed Bonnie, Elena got mad with Damon and revived Elijah so he would help her stop Klaus. When Damon and Stefan finds out about it they are furious, Stefan calls Elena and after she is done talking, Elijah takes her phone and Damon wants to find her but Stefan stops him. Damon goes out and gives vervain to Kathrine so that she owes him. Elijah explains that the curse is fake and Klaus is a hybrid. The next day Damon asks Elena why she doesn't get Bonnie to kill Klaus but Elena doesn't want Bonnie to die. he then goes to his room as he doesn't want hear any of it and says there is a way for her not to die, he forces Elena to drink his blood. when he comes down he says that the Elixir would not have worked anyway and Elijah say that she will never forgive him and never for a Vampire is a very long time. Season Three In Our Town, Damon mentioned Elijah and the other daggered siblings in the Salvatores' possession (Kol, and Finn) when he was trying to figure out who was in the fourth coffin. In The Ties That Bind, Damon un-daggered Elijah before they were forced to give Klaus the coffins back, and later Damon revealed this to Stefan, knowing that Elijah would have a score to settle with Klaus. In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah and Damon meet in the woods and talk. Elijah invites Damon and Stefan to a dinner party. When Damon and Stefan arrive, Elijah is the one to greet them. He brings them to Klaus where they all share a table to dine. Elijah then told them about The Original Petrova (Tatia). Elijah tells Damon and Stefan, when their family first settled in Mystic Falls there was a girl named Tatia. And every boy of age wanted to be her suitor, Elijah and Niklaus both loved her equally he said like Damon and Stefan with Katerina and Elena. After dinner, Klaus offers Elena's safety and a happy life in exchange for the last coffin. When Stefan rejects Klaus' proposal, he attacks Stefan while Elijah attacks Damon and holding him away from both Stefan and Niklaus, Klaus threatens to burn Stefan alive if he doesn't get the last coffin. Klaus says to Elijah to follow Damon, but secretly Elijah and Damon resurrected the last Originals. When Elijah and Damon come back, Elijah shows Klaus two of the daggers and then Kol comes and then Finn and then Rebekah. Then they all go against Klaus and Elijah says to both Damon and Stefan: "You`re free to go. this is family business." In All My Children, after Elijah learns his mother's true intentions off Elena, Elijah grabs Elena and takes her down to the caves where he orders Rebekah to stay and keep Elena company. Elijah is sitting on a chair and waiting for Damon and Stefan to come home, Elijah threatens The Salvatore brothers if they do not help him stop his mother, Rebekah will kill Elena. Elijah says that they need to kill either Abby or Bonnie Bennett. Later After Kol was daggered by Alaric he gave Stefan and Damon his body, but then Klaus came and attacked them. When Klaus was about to kill Damon, Elijah stopped him and saying they need them alive for now. Elijah again threatens with Elena's life if Damon doesn't say where his mother and brother are. Later Damon feeds Abby his blood and breaks her neck killing her, making her to a vampire so that Esther can't kill Elijah and The other Originals. In The Departed, Elijah tried to broker a deal with Elena to hand Klaus' body over to the Original family. Damon, hearing the negotiations over the phone, passionately told Elena not to go along with it, since they couldn't trust Elijah. Elijah was very convincing in his argument, however, getting Elena to choose his idea over Damon's. Season Four In American Gothic, Quotes Season Two :Damon: There`s Jenna with her new boyfriend. :Damon: (To both Jenna and Elijah) So I hear you two had, uh, quite a meeting of historical minds. :Damon: (About how to kill Elijah) Elijah`s stronger than me. He`s faster then. It`s all about the element of surprise. :Elijah: Good evening. :Damon: Thank you for coming please, come in. :Elijah: Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less-than-honorable intentions, about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider. :Damon: No, nothing dishonorable. Just, uh, getting to know you. :Elijah: That`s good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal. If you so much as make a move to cross me, I`ll kill you and everyone in this house. Are we clear? :Damon: Crystal. :-- The Dinner Party ---- :Elijah: Sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned. :Damon: We both now that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway. :Elijah: Your problem, Damon. You talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire. it's a very long time. :-- The Last Day Season Three :Damon: Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice. :Elijah: You left something in my jacket pocket. :Damon: Oh yeah. ‘Dear Elijah, Let’s get together about the destruction of your brother. XO, XO. :Elijah: Damon... :Damon: We are not gonna have a problem are we? :Elijah: I`m here so let's talk :-- Bringing Out The Dead Gallery |-|Season Two= 2x20-The-Last-Day-ian-somerhalder-21552377-400-225.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-ian-somerhalder-21552847-400-225.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-ian-somerhalder-21552849-400-225.jpg|feeding her vampire blood render it useless 2x20-The-Last-Day-ian-somerhalder-21552857-400-225.jpg|Tell Elena I be back before nightfall and we proceed as planed 2x20-The-Last-Day-ian-somerhalder-21552892-400-225.jpg 640px-The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811792-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x15-The-Dinner-Party-elijah-19424854-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah at the dinner party Elijah-3x15-The-Dinner-Party-elijah-19425346-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x15-The-Dinner-Party-elijah-19425348-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x15-The-Dinner-Party-elijah-19425351-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x15-The-Dinner-Party-elijah-19425356-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x15-The-Dinner-Party-elijah-19425361-1280-720.jpg|Damon, Alaric and Elijah Elijah-damon-and-elijah-19259013-400-225.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283723-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283725-1280-720.jpg|So lets Talk somewhere Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg|Oh no the pleasure is mine Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283732-1280-720.jpg|A pleasure to meet you Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah in the Lockwood mansion Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283739-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283742-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283743-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg|Young Vampire so foolish Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283747-1280-720.jpg|How dare you disrespect me like that Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283749-1280-720.jpg|I am an Original show a little respect Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283751-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283753-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533994-1280-720.jpg|She will never forgive you Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533996-1280-720.jpg|And never for a vampire is a very long time |-|Season Three= 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-damon-salvatore-28822500-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-damon-salvatore-28822558-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-damon-salvatore-28823077-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Stills-klaus-and-elijah-28550324-700-466.jpg 400px-Botd44.png 400px-Botd45.png 400px-Botd47.png 401444_182565541845544_100002762981137_248842_1901874895_n.jpg 407175_182566155178816_100002762981137_248847_2049390365_n.jpg The-return-of-elijah.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812008-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812015-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812054-1280-720.jpg Videos Trivia *Elijah and Damon's relationship is alot like Elijah and Klaus' and Stefan and Damon's. Being the older and younger of the brothers. *Both of them has had an abusive father. *As Elijah always is suited up in dress so is Damon almost in leather jackets. *Damon sees Elijah as his favorite Original Vampire. *Elijah usually deals with either Elena Gilbert or Damon Salvatore. *They both had romantic encounters with both the Petrova Doppelgängers, Elena and Katherine. **Elijah dated and slept with Katherine on and off throughout the centuries and Elijah has kissed Elena, thinking it was Katherine. **Damon has dated and slept with both Doppelgängers. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship